


offering love alone, is never enough

by oyabun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega!Dimitri, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, alpha nobles trying to court Dimitri, alpha!Dedue, in this case Dimitri's panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyabun/pseuds/oyabun
Summary: Dimidue pwpChapter 1: Dedue wants to mate with Dimitri but he can't because he's a noble and he's a man of DuscurChapter 2: Dimitri wants his boyfriends in his mouthChapter 3: Continuation of chapter 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as: Dedue is sad that he can never pursue Dimitri because he knows his place and Dimitri can't phantom why he won't just kiss him already.

Dimitri always thought he would have presented as a beta ever since his friends presented at young ages as alphas and he reached teenage years without ever presenting. One night in Garreg Mach, he was writhing in bed in the dorms and has never experienced this feeling before. 

A hand covered his mouth to stop sounds from escaping his lips and another of his hands clutching the pain in his stomach, before he finds his hand lowering past his waistband and feeling wet sticky fluid between his legs. 

At the age of 17, Dimitri presented as an omega. 

\--

"Dimitri had presented two days ago, and he won’t be attending classes this week.” Byleth announces to the class before he begins the lecture. Byleth didn’t see Dimitri in his class the day before and so after training the rest of the Blue Lions, went to go check on the young prince. Another factor he visited the noble dormitories was that other alpha students were getting rowdier from a smell going around at that location, so he might as well beat two birds with one stone. 

Annette put her hand up straight and politely to ask permission. Byleth nodded. “May we ask what he presented as professor?” 

“An omega.” Byleth said before he turned to the board to begin his lecture, but the Blue Lions started gasping and talking to one another causing him to delay his lecture by an hour. The voices of the students drowned out his own and it became impossible to stop them from talking. 

“An omega?” Ingrid looked the most shocked of all of them as she turned to look at Felix and Sylvain. “I cannot imagine how his uncle would take this news.” she showed concern for her childhood friend. 

“It’s not that bad. Omegas are just able to bear children, it doesn’t change their nature much.” Felix shrugged, not that interested in the topic. “After all, that boar no matter what, is still a very competent leader.” 

“People this day and age still don’t respond to omegas very well though, especially omegas in high power positions.” 

Dedue only listened to conversation and does not join in. His head is filled with thoughts about how to help his prince in his time of need. He decides he’ll visit the prince after classes and training. It’s rather dangerous for alphas to be around omegas while in heat, but Dedue was his vassal and he can control his urges cause his highness needs mean more to him than his own wants. 

\--

Later that night, he ended up in Dimitri’s bedroom, royal blue silk sheets contrasting with his milky white skin as he moans into his balled up fist and tugs his own cock with his other hand. Dimitri dressed down in only his pajama shirt and socks when Dedue approached him.   


“Your highness,” he kneeled beside the bed and pushed Dimitri’s hair away from his face. “Are you alright, do you require assistance? Food or water?” Dimitri looked at Dedue with hazy eyes, panting too hard to form thoughts and proper sentences. He could recognise Dedue despite the heat, but he had no control of his arms that shot out to reach for Dedue.   


“Please_ please _ help me-” The heat was unbearable. He felt more alone and needy like he has never felt before. “The heat... it hurts…” he shivered when Dedue leaned closer so he could wrap his arms around the older males neck and clung to him like his life depended on it. Dedue nodded.   


He let his calloused hands run over Dimitri’s smaller taut body, his prince clenching the sheets below him and shaking from the pleasure. His fingers travelled down to his hole and scissoring his prince open, fingers covered in his princes sweet smelling slick as he pumped his fingers in and out. Dedue tried his hardest to not give in to his primal urges to claim and simply _fuck _ the most gorgeous omega in the kingdom. Dimitri needed him and he was going to service his prince the best he could without giving into his wants. His prince needed him.  


“Dedue I want you inside, _ please _ .” he’s crying from the overstimulation of the fingers massaging his prostate, tears slipping from his eyes trying to push his hips back against Dedue’s fingers. “The heat, please Dedue, _ please help me _.” he whimpers as one of his hands grab hold of Dedue’s forearm for purchase and the other lightly touches his wrist, trying to get Dedue to push his fingers further in.  


His blue eyes glazed over with lust as he watches the older male. “Dedue, p-please mate with me-”

  
“No.” Dedue says immediately ignoring the princes words. “You’re in heat, you’re making decisions based off your primal urges.” Dedue says while he pumps the fingers in and out and Dimitri his absolutely beautiful needy prince moans and cries under him. He will always put the princes needs before his own, no matter what. 

  
“More please!” Dimitri shivers hands flying towards Dedue to pull him closer to his body, pulling at his clothes so he could feel more skin on skin. Dedue followed his prince’s orders and pulled off his clothes, Dimitri’s chest flush against his own. The heat from the skin on skin contact soothed Dimitri, helped him anchor himself back to reality that Dedue has him and will take care of him. 

  
“_ Pleasepleaseplease _ ,” he repeated like a prayer. “Mark me, bite me, _ own me, _ Dedue please take the heat away-” he wouldn’t comply to his prince’s demands, because he knows after this heat Dimitri would go back to normal. Dedue pumped the princes spent cock even after Dimitri just came, still sensitive and overstimulated to get him to squirt and tire himself out. When the prince fell asleep, Dedue wiped the prince clean from cum and went to get water for the tired prince before he woke up eager to go another round. 

In a few days, Dimitri would go back to normal. His wide eyed and cute prince, so kind and gentle but strong and capable. His prince had such a wonderful life lined up for himself. He didn’t want Dimitri to have any regrets if Dedue gave in and gave his prince what he wanted tonight, even worse, he probably would not trust Dedue ever again.

He felt like a starving animal presented with a feast when he watched the prince beg him so nicely with his sweet voice and teary eyes to mate with him. Of course, who wouldn’t want to mate with the gorgeous prince. Anyone in the kingdom would have been foolish to deny him. Dedue was a fool, but he knew his prince like the back of his own hand. He didn’t want his prince to wake up one day in the future, having had mated with Dedue and look back to where it all went wrong. 

So Dedue does the best he can to suppress his feelings for the blonde haired prince with the curious blue eyes like the colour of forget-me-not flowers. 

\-- 

A week later after the heat, Dimitri felt like it was only right he wrote to his uncle on the presentation. Immediately they congratulated him on finally presenting and sent gifts normally given to omegas when they first present such as foreign meats, various types of sweets, but most notable was the book filled with pictures of alpha nobles as suitors for Dimitri.  


Dimitri held a sticky honeycomb from one of the packages in his ungloved hands before putting it to his mouth and biting into the sweet treat. The slurp and stickiness were sinful to Dedue’s ears and eyes, but he couldn’t look away.   


“I don’t even like most sweets…” he watched as the messengers filled his chambers with packages. Dedue is nearby, watching the messengers from his uncle and foreign suitors bring him parcels during the first week of his presenting.  


“Here you can have one too.” Dimitri passed Dedue a raw honeycomb before he took the package and went to find Annette and Mercedes to give them sweets. Dedue looked at the honeycomb in his hands and took a bite from it, trying to forget his highness's image at the back of his mind.   


The weeks that follow suit however, the suitors themselves started showing up. Dimitri, irritated, told the messengers and suitors alike that they were not allowed to visit during school hours and disrupt his classes and training, but they were welcomed on his free days.   


Of course they didn’t want to anger the omega prince, so they would only visit on the weekends. Dimitri being the most gracious prince, as long as they didn’t disturb anyone around, he would entertain them until they went away. He would entertain their visits and converse with them in the gazebo surrounded by flowers and away from curious eyes.   


Dedue would always be on guard, standing in an earshot if Dimitri ever needed him. He was the young prince’s vassal of course, but he would always have the image of the young needy prince -his fair skin on royal blue sheets, face flushed with heat in the back of his mind. 

  
Once in a while in his room, in the quietness of the night, he’d find his own hand slipping past his waistband and relieving himself to the imagination of his small cute prince begging for his cock, begging Dedue to mate him, while one hand clutches the sheets and another travels between his own legs to enter his hole and touch wherever his shorter fingers could touch.   


In his dream he leaned to kiss the princes open mouth, hot and sweet like honey, their tongues swirling together and Dimitri’s loud moans muffled by his own mouth. He felt like a dirty sinner. The morning after when he’d see his prince after a night spent alone, he felt filthy. Filthy in the guilty pleasure he’d indulge himself in at night and how good it felt.  


He’d feel a growing guilt in his stomach when he watched Dimitri in the gazebo in the schoolyard talking to another noble that decided to drop by unannounced to meet the future omega king to possibly court him. And of course, every noble family in the kingdom would have been foolish not to attempt to marry into the royal family.  


Fantasies remain fantasies and he would only think of them at night. He was the prince’s vassal, he would be there for Dimitri whenever he needed him for anything, but he was a man of Duscur, and pursuing the prince would be ...foolish.  


While other nobles had land, money, connections to offer Dimitri while courting his hand in marriage, he had nothing to give him other than his love  


In this world, the world of nobles, love was never enough.  


\--

Mercedes was a quiet and gentle soul, he felt her eyes on him for the past few weeks ever since the prince’s heat. But today, while Dimitri was at the gazebo, but far enough, Dedue was overlooking the two nobles when she approached him.

  
“Dimitri looks like he is _ not _ having so much fun.” Mercedes put a hand to her mouth as she spoke while standing next to Dedue. “Being awakened as an omega should be a blessing as there are many who would ask their hands in marriage.”   
  
  
Dedue says nothing so Mercedes continues. “I may not know much about nobility and political marriages, I would like to see Dimitri marry someone he really loves.”

  
At the mention of marrying for love, Dedue spoke. “His highness has a good head on his shoulders. He would consider the best choice to marry, and learn to fall in love with them someday.” Mercedes hums at his reply, but there is no smile on her face when Dedue steals a glance at her. 

  
“In this world, offering love alone is never enough.” his voice filled with a hint of sadness, Mercedes’ eyes widen and her head whipped to look at the expression on Dedue’s face, but before she could look he walked over to join his prince. 

  
Dimitri stood up and bowed at the other noble before leaving the table. The other noble stood to bow, but snuck a glare when Dedue walked past him just behind his highness.   


  
“Oh Dedue…” Mercedes sighs as her eyes follow the prince and his vassal walk away from the gazebo.

\--

Weeks pass and Dedue goes into a rut after a battle. It’s normal for alphas to get high off battle and come back having their rut earlier than usual. Many alphas from Blue Lion has experienced it before, Ingrid included. 

On the second day of the rut, Dimitri stands in front of Dedue’s door with skins of water in his arms and food. After experiencing his first heat, he gained a new type of sympathy towards people when they go into their seasonal heats or ruts. It’s dreadfully painful for him so he imagined it was as equally as bad for Dedue, and he wanted to care for his friend.

While Dimitri was in the dining hall Ingrid was giving him her advice. “I don’t understand why you would want to help him during his rut. Don’t you know what alphas do to omegas?” 

Dimitri’s neck flushed remembering his heat. “Well yes. But as long as he does not bite my neck and bond with me, am I correct?” 

“What if he gets you pregnant. It would be premature and you have a rank to uphold as the future king of-“ she squeezes her eyes shut and balls her hand into a fist when she realises she’s rambling and apologised. “Please be careful Dimitri. I know Dedue is your friend, but he is also a man, an _ alpha _, and if you’re not careful your reputation-“

“Ingrid I will be fine. Dedue has not done anything.” 

Dimitri knocks on the door. “Dedue it’s me, please open up. I’ve got food and water for you.”

He presses his ear against the door and he hears groaning and sheets rustling, but no footsteps coming towards the door. The prince had his focus on the noises that he didn’t realise a hand run down his back until it settled on his hip.

Dimitri jumped away in surprise and looked at the student who touched him with weary eyes. “Who gave you permission to touch me like that?” he says immediately.

“Oh, my apologies. I have no idea. I was walking down the hall and I saw you and you’re quite beautiful.” The next words ignited a feeling of dread within the prince. “Are you an omega?”

Dimitri has heard stories of alphas acting however they wanted to towards omegas purely because omegas were meant for breeding and the secondary gender classes meant social classes as well. He’s probably never had people approach him like this because Dedue was always around to guard him or because everyone was not foolish enough to be ignorant of his presence. 

“Yes, I’m an omega. But yo-“ Dimitri got rudely cut off by the alpha, of course wanting to hear nothing this omega has to say. 

“What house are you from? If you don’t mind me asking, what’s the amount to court you? You’re very beautiful and I meant it.” the student put his hand to his chin and eyes roamed Dimitri’s form. 

At this point, Dimitri was genuinely baffled by the students actions. “A-amount?” 

“Do you not know? It is a normality for noble houses to put a price on their omegas so noble alphas can pay the price to pursue them and so they’re not just any random alpha.” the student laughs at how silly he thought the omega was. He didn’t know anything about the traditions of pre-mating. Dimitri was silent. His heart was racing too fast. This student wanted him to name a price? Did this student not know he was crowned prince of the Faerghus? Did his uncle put a price on him and he didn’t know? 

While he was swarmed with his thoughts he didn’t realise the door they were conversing in front of opened. 

“You’d definitely need more meat on you to be able to bear children though,” his hand was reaching out to touch Dimitri again. “but I bet the pups would look beau-“ before the student could finish he was met face to face with Dedue, irritated and angry from the rut but also from what he’s overheard through the door. 

Dedue fisted the students shirt and pulled him closer and spoke in a raspy deep voice. “You will not speak to his highness, the crowned prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus in such a disrespectful way ever again or may the goddess have mercy on you when I find you the next time.”

The student snapped silent and nodded as he watched Dedue retreat back into his room and Dimitri following suit. “I thought he was going to snap my neck off.” the student rubbed his own neck and walked away from the dorms. 

\--

It was dark in the room, the curtains drawn closed and papers and weapons thrown about the room in a messy manner. He settled the skins of water and the food onto the table before turning to look at Dedue, sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. 

“Dedue-“ Dedue heard his prince say his name in the sweetest voice. During the rut, Dedue was unconsciously more aware of everything happening around him, the smells, the heat and especially the presence of his prince approaching him.

“Don’t come any closer your highness.” he held out a hand to keep Dimitri away.

“You helped me during my heat, let me help you with yours.” Dimitri walked over to Dedue anyway despite the notion and sat next to him in the bed. Dimitri noticed the tent in his pants and flushed. He only had a vague idea of how mating worked from Dedue being with him during his heat and the short 30 minute course Byleth had to teach him before he arrived at Dedue’s room (no, he was not allowed to ask any follow up questions). 

If it was any consolation, he trusted Dedue. Of course during heat cycles last four days longer than ruts, but from what Byleth told him in the crash course was that the cycles would be easier to get by when there is someone to assist you.

Dedue looks away from the prince. “I can’t. Your highness your reputation-“

“Why is everyone so concerned about my reputation! I am the crowned prince of Faerghus. I want to help you, so let me help you.” Dimitri grasps Dedue’s larger hands in his smaller ones. “Please.” He looks up at the Duscur man with bright shining eyes.

At that moment it was impossible to say no to his prince.

\--

Dimitri is bare, clothes removed and lying on his back on Dedue’s bed just like in his fantasies. He has to remember that this is reality and that he cannot take too much from the prince who was already offering so much. The princes legs hooked around Dedue’s hips as he rocked onto the fingers working his already wet with slick hole with more oils. How Dedue has so much restraint even during his rut, Dimitri has no idea.

He could see the outline of Dedue’s large cock through the cloth of his pants from this angle. The thought of it inside him, ploughing him into the bed, marking him and owning him unconsciously excited him in a way. The thought made him squeeze around the fingers in his hole, scissoring and pumping the slick he generated.

_Suddenly Ingrid’s image popped up in his mind. “**Don’t let him bite you!!**” but he pushed her away in his thoughts. _

Dedue on the other hand, planned on letting Dimitri helping him though this one night and then making sure he deals with the rut on his own. The kingdom heir shouldn’t be offering his body to a mere commoner. He felt horrible, how other nobles needed to go through so much to court Dimitri and he gets him handed to him on a silver platter. He feels like a cheater. 

Dimitri's hand stopped clenching the sheet beside him and reached to touch the outline of the elders cock through his pants. “Take them off please” Dimitri sighs in the sweetest voice and Dedue can’t find it in himself to not follow his orders. His fingers left Dimitri as he pulled off his belt and tugged off his pants to reveal the heavy cock that he settled on top of his own. The contrast of their cocks in length and thickness of his own made him melt. The older had thicker girth and length perfect for mating and just mindless fucking. He bit his lower lip thinking about how it was going to fit into him when he’s only ever had Dedue’s fingers inside of him. ‘It is definitely going to split me into two,’ he thinks. 

“I’m ready, you can put it in.” Dimitri watched, suddenly more eager when Dedue poured oil onto his hands before stroking himself and Dimitri couldn’t tear his eyes away from the motion. He pouring more oil and rubbed it over the inside of Dimitri’s thighs and massaging. 

Dimitri moaned at that point, but he was really confused. It’s not that he didn’t like it, the pressure on his inner thighs made him melt at the feeling. The confusion flew away when Dedue lifted both his ankles with ease and settled the princes fair thighs together, both ankles trapped together in one large hand. It was then, Dimitri realised Dedue had no intention of fully taking the princes offer. 

He slipped his thick cock past the rim of his hole and felt the muscles at the rim clench at nothing. He settles between his thighs, his cock on top of his own and started thrusting slowly in between his inner thighs. Dimitri’s face flushed in embarrassment. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dedue’s cock disappearing and reappearing between his thighs. It rubbed against his cock and balls and he felt himself biting back a moan and arching his back off the bed to the touch. 

“A-ah!” Dimitri moaned when Dedue started snapping his hips faster. He watched with ready eyes and imagined what it was like if Dedue was actually inside him. Maybe in the rounds after this Dedue would pin his wrists above his head and take him from the back in an animalistic way. Dimitri’s hole spasmed at the thought of the thickness between his thighs spurting cum into his hole.

Dimitri looked up at Dedue’s face to see it twisted into a pained but pleasured expression. His eyes were clenched shut and Dimitri couldn’t for the love of the goddess figure out why. Was it painful for Dedue because of the rut? Dimitri couldn't fathom a reason.   
  
  


Soon enough Dimitri himself stopped forming thoughts when the pleasure tipped him overboard. They both came at the same time over Dimitri’s chest even hitting his chin. Dedue opened his eyes to look at his prince weak and limp under him from the pleasure. The knot at the base of his cock grew but didn’t have anything to attach itself to, so he got off the bed and wiped his beautiful prince clean of cum. As he wiped his prince clean, Dimitri opened his eyes to look at Dedue with hazy eyes and a blissful expression.  


As timing goes, it would have been the exact moment he would have shared a sweet kiss with Dimitri. He imagined feeling Dimitri's soft plush lips on his own, tongue exploring his mouth and biting his bottom lip making his prince moan. He could imagine their sweet innocent kisses along with their passionate heated ones, thanking the prince for his hard work, before laying in bed beside him, holding him and falling asleep. Dedue wanted to drink his fill of his princes lips to see if it tasted anything like the Dimitri from his dreams did. 

Dedue leaned forward into Dimitri’s space ready to give into his desires and kiss the prince softly. Dimitri watched Dedue with curious eyes, before his prince closed his eyes in anticipation and leaning up to the Duscur man. But the kiss never happened. When Dimitri opened his eyes the alpha was pulling on his pants, facing away from him. He propped himself up onto his elbows and watched the Duscur.   


“Dedue?”  
  
  
“Your highness. Thank you for your offer during hard times.” Dedue walks back over to the bed with the water and passes it to Dimitri, who gingerly holds it with both hands. “I will never forget the night spent with you.” Dedue says as he sits on the edge of the bed nearby Dimitri.   
  
  


“We’ll do it again later so you don’t have to thank me just yet.” Dimitri smiles coyly into his glass before taking a drink from it.   


  
“No your highness, this was enough.” Dedue looked away as he denies him, but looking back Dimitri didn't realise it himself, but his mouth turns into a cute pout which immediately sent sparks to Dedue’s half hard cock strained in his pants. Such pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock, he can only imagine in fantasies. There was no way he could ever make his prince give him fellatio. He would never let him stoop so low.   
  
  
“What do you mean. You were with me my whole heat! Of course I would be with you the whole rut!” Dimitri argued. 

  
“Your highness-“ “Dimitri.” “....D-dimitri…” Dimitri looked at Dedue whose eyes did not meet his. “I will remember tonight for the rest of my life. I’m grateful for your care.”

  
“Like I said I’ll be here to assist you the whole rut. Why are you acting like that?” Dimitri tilted his head in confusion.

  
“Your hi- Dimitri, you must realise if you stay here we could accidentally bond… if I bite you on accident it would be the end of it. You cannot be marked by a commoner, especially a Duscur commoner.” Dimitri felt his face get hot, but he wasn’t sure if it was because Dedue was thinking about bonding and mating _ with him _ or because Dedue was putting himself down for a reputation that wasn’t his.   
  


Dimitri crawled off the sheets to straddle Dedue’s clothed thighs. “Y-your highness-“ he says in a quick panic before Dimitri covers his mouth with his hand. He looks down at the tent in Dedue's pants. 'So that's what ruts do to you.' he thought to himself as his eyes travel up at his white trail line that disappeared below his waistband. The prince looked at Dedue in the eyes, making sure his point gets across to him. 

“You are speaking me like my reputation is easily tarnished. I am the crowned prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. There is no one standing in my way. There is no higher position than mine. Yet everyone is so worried about my reputation!” Dimitri then crosses his arms and pouts at Dedue. “Why is it suddenly that my own opinion does not matter?” Dimitri felt the erection through Dedue’s pants poking his ass. He held Dedue’s bare shoulders and grinded down onto the cock like an invitation. The white haired man groaned deep and guttural and Dimitri absolutely loved the sound.

  
“If it’s because I’m an omega now, I promise you, I’m capable of making my own decisions not fuelled by lust alone.” he says, but from his actions it doesn’t seem to be the case. Dedue holds his prince’s hips to prevent him from further grinding down. 

  
“I-if word gets out you are laying with a Duscur of all people, of all the nobles you could have-“

  
“Then it will be my choice.” Dimitri says proudly before pushing Dedue back into the bed and pulling his waistband down just enough for the cock to spring free of its confines. His hips grind down onto the cock so Dedue can feel how much he wants him.

  
“And it’s not my fault that the Duscur man is a hundred times more attractive than any noble that has visited me these past few weeks.” Dimitri coyly smirked before he reached his hand and held Dedue's cock in one hand, steadying himself with another and lowered himself down onto the thick cock, moaning at the first breech of the blunt head at his rim.

  
“_ Dedue! _” Dimitri screamed in pure bliss when he lowered himself fully onto his cock in one smooth motion thanks to his slick and oils. The size able to reach and fill him perfectly. He could feel every part of himself being filled to the brim, unconsciously clenching to feel more of the thickness and mindlessly wondered if he could put it in his mouth someday. Dedue’s hands cup the princes hips, a chesty growl forming from his lips at the feeling of the princes warmth spasming around his cock in pure pleasure. It was impossible to not think about filling his gorgeous omega prince with seed, impregnating him and filling him with pups when he was riding him so gorgeously.   


“S-so big-” Dimitri says, putting his hands on Dedue’s abdomen for support. “I’m being filled so much.” his mouth runs truthfully, rather than trying to hold himself back from saying anything inappropriate. The two stay like that for a moment, Dimitri adjusting to the size, rocking himself back and forth on the cock. Dedue having the patience of a saint lets his prince do whatever he wanted, but he could not stop staring at where his cock disappeared into the prince and how gorgeous he looked on top of him. 

  
“It’s so much.” Dimitri says dreamily as he lifts his trembling thighs up a bit before slamming down onto the base of the cock. “So so good.” Dedue’s hands felt his highness’s thighs tremble and his hole spasm around his cock. “It feels so good.” he says aimlessly. 

  
“Your highn-” “Dimitri!” “D-dimitri-”

  
“May I?” Dedue says as if begging his prince for his life. He’s spent years torturously pining for his highness and he gets him handed to him on a silver platter. His pupils blown wide from the rut, wanting to mate and claim, but he had to hold his patience because it was his prince.   


“You may. Or I may.” Dimitri rises slightly and slams down slowly, moaning at the hot friction he feels inside of him. His moans turn into gasps when his hips were held so tightly they could bruise, and he finds himself being lifted and slammed down by the Duscur onto his cock. Dimitri’s stream of pleas and moans were endless, filling the chamber with noise while Dedue groaned at the gorgeous sight of his prince in front of him, his cock disappearing into his prince and reappearing, slightly wetter with slick each time. 

  
His prince’s hot caverns squeeze around him when he came, spurting his load onto Dedue’s chest. Out of breath and eyes closed, he slumped forward, his hands on Dedue’s abdomen keeping him up. His eyes snap open when he found himself changing positions. His head landed on the plush pillows and Dedue looming over him. His legs were lifted to hang on Dedue’s shoulders as he drove into him harder with more gusto.   


“I’m close.” Dedue panted into his ear and he shivered in delight. He loved how sensitive his prince was, so responsive to every motion he acts upon. His prince reached around Dedue’s head and hooked his hands behind his head.   


“Finish...inside please.” the demand was so sweetly asked for, but Dedue knew better than to listen to his naughty prince. His hips snapped forward harder and Dimitri moaned harder, hands leaving Dedue and clutching the pillow instead. When Dedue needed to pull out before he finished, Dimitri purposely squeezed as hard as he could to prevent it from happening. An animalistic groan escaped Dedue’s lips before his eyes looked up to Dimitri’s pouting face, both arms wrapped around a pillow. 

  
“I want your seed, inside.” he says breathlessly. The older male found it incredibly difficult to not listen to his highness. Dedue almost came into his highness and probably spilt inside him if not for his last minute snap of his hips and pulled out of Dimitri just in time to explode onto the young prince’s hole. The cum dripped onto Dimitri’s lower half, his hole coated with white cum, but as long as it was not finished inside of him.

  
“Your highness, you are incredibly dangerous do you know that.” Dedue growled into his ear, causing Dimitri to shiver in delight, arms wrapping around his back to hold him close. He felt his knot swell again. "If you continue being this naughty, I have no choice but to punish you. I'll keep you on my knot while you think about what you have done." 

  
“Yes.” Dimitri gave a breathy laugh before leaning up to playfully kiss Dedue at the side of his mouth and smile. The two looked at each other for what felt like a millennia before Dedue and Dimitri pulled together for a passionate kiss, Dimitri leaning back onto the plush pillows and letting Dedue kiss his mouth and drink his lips like he wanted to in his fantasy. Their lips fit together, tongue sneaking its way into each others mouth as Dimitri shifts closer to him, arms around his neck and Dedue gently cradling his prince’s cheek. 

  
“I love you.” Dimitri says in the moment Dedue pulled away to look at his highness, sprawled out on his bed, messy and covered in sweat, slick and cum, but nevertheless still gorgeous. Just like in his dreams, but this is the reality of it. 

  
“And I you.” Dedue gave him a genuine smile. He leaned back down to kiss his prince, his love without feeling any guilt. Maybe in this lifetime, love was enough. Just for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the thought of bottom Dimitri and omega Dimitri, so this fic was pretty self indulgent for me (hue pls dont hurt me or the prince) 
> 
> The next chapter is just Dimitri being a wildly spoiled prince and Dedue having to go along with it


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as "Dimitri is obsessed with his boyfriends cock he wants it in his mouth but Dedue won’t allow it"

Dedue has always thought the prince he served was incredibly sexy. A head smaller, blonde hair like wheat fields under a bright summer sun, blue eyes like forget me nots. He had a smaller frame compared to Dedue, but his body was lithe and taut from the training. His highness had the prettiest small cock and pink hole just begging to be claimed in bed. 

Ever since the prince had presented as an omega, Dimitri's head had been filled with a little bit more naughtiness than usual. He says that his intentions are never fuelled by lust, but the actions never match his words. There were plenty of times Dimitri would just lead Dedue back to their dorms between classes for a quick release and then pretend that nothing had happened in the 10 minutes they were gone. Including all those late nights spent in the library together playing footsie under the table with his heel pressing into his crotch when they'd be surrounded by other people. 

“_Dedue please_!” Another day in paradise for the Duscur man as he felt two hands in his hair pulling and fisting as he sucks on his princes small cock while calloused fingers twist and tease the bundle of nerves that made him cum. The cute prince finally spills his seed into his mouth and Dedue swallows the load in one go, making sure to lock eyes with his blonde lover while he licks his lips. He knew that the action turned on the little prince and he lived to please his highness.

“D-dedue-“ his hands loosen his hair, panting hard after the release. His highness outstretched his arms towards him, a gesture that meant to come kiss him after the fellatio and before Dedue leans up to kiss him, Dimitri closes his thighs together trapping Dedue face between his fair thighs. Shocked, Dedue stayed between the princes thighs. He could easily pull himself out, but he was also curious of the thoughts behind the actions. 

“Your highness?” He struggles to ask with his cheeks squished between his soft supple thighs. Oh how Dedue wanted to turn his head slightly and bite the smooth thighs that bruise so easily under his hands and mouth. The previous bite marks and bruises were fading, and it kept Dedue turned on at how under all the princes clothing was bruises that made the prince look more erotic than he does. 

“This is the **fifth** time I’ve asked if I could give you fellatio and you distract me by giving **ME** fellatio. Do you know how frustrating it is.” Dimitri props himself up on his elbows and pouts at his lover who’s face was still squished between his thighs. Dedue closes his eyes in understanding the frustrations of his needy prince. In the past, he had previously expressed that he wanted Dedue's cock in his mouth to suck and slurp like a meal. 

“Forgive me yo-“ “Dimitri.” “Forgive me...my love.” Dedue says and Dimitri’s expression was still stoic, but his face grew red like a tomato. His lips formed an angry pout as he crossed his arms and waited for his explanation. 

“I don’t want you to be dirtied.” Dedue tries to give his argument, but Dimitri just seems more frustrated with the answer. He bit his bottom lip and glared, obviously the prince that grew up with him could see through his lies. A few silent moments later, Dedue admits. “What if you give me what I desire and I...over-desire it.” Dimitri, less angry, tilts his head in confusion.

“Then demand it whenever you desire it. I am your lover after all. I demand sexual desires all the time, I would be a poor lover if I did not let you do the same.” Dedue’s face blooms red, remembering how he imagined long ago what it would be like for his prince to give him fellatio. 

“I would be a liar if I did not admit I have desired it before this.” 

Dimitri lets Dedue go from between his legs before sitting up and crawling towards him, settling in his lap. “You have?” 

“I am ashamed. I am so sorry I should not have but,” Dedue felt like he needed to hang his head in apology. “I have.” Long before they were lovers, Dedue has imagined the princes soft pink lips and what it would have looked like to have them wrapped around his cock. Before they were lovers, the elder would pump his cock to the image of the one time Dimitri was slurping on peach sorbet, Dedue imagining it was his cum in his mouth dribbling down his chin. His face reddens more in embarrassment at the memory. Dimitri laughs at the expression his lover carried.

“Then it’s settled. Next time I ask you will not distract me again!”

\-- 

The next time was two weeks later. Dedue was certainly a man with patience like steel, but Dimitri asking so sweetly to blow him in public made his brain short circuit and logic fly out the window. So there they both are, at night, not in their rooms but out around the academy trying to find an appropriate alcove they could secretly be together from prying eyes.  
  


“Y-your highness we’re in public-” Dedue tries to convince his highness that this was not a smart idea. He was being pulled by his wrist by his playful childish prince to run after him.  
  


“It’s a punishment Dedue.” the prince turns around from running to face Dedue. Dimitri’s hands hook behind the others neck and leans in, on his toes to kiss him. “Punishment for not letting me do what I want, but also for you to think about giving into your desires more.” 

  
Dimitri continues pulling Dedue to a quieter alcove where they hid and stayed there for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of anyone walking up and down the hallway. When there was none, Dimitri leaned in again on his toes to kiss the older male.   
  


Dedue slips his hands around the blonde to pull him closer, anchoring him to his own body being sure to grind their hips together for friction. Their soft playful kisses turned passionate, Dimitri biting his lovers lip and diving back into his mouth.  


Before Dedue could respond properly, Dimitri slipped out of his hands and sunk to his knees. “Be quiet, okay? We do not want anyone seeing us here.” Dimitri locked eyes with him as he nuzzled his crotch, placed a kiss on top of the clothed cock and pulled the waistband down to reveal Dedue’s girthy cock in all its glory.   
  


He kissed the head beading with precum before taking the head into his mouth and sucking while his hands grip the base of the cock and stroked what wasn't yet in his mouth. He would bob his head on the head alone before moving to the tip and kissing and licking the precum.   
  


Dedue swallowed hard at the sight of his prince sucking and tasting his cock on his knees like a common whore. The pretty pink lips he had fantasies about pulled away leaving a string of saliva mixed with precum connecting his bottom lip to the head. The prince mouthed the side of the cock, tongue tracing the veins while his hands hold it in place. Dedue didn’t know where to put his hands, they ended up covering his mouth and another entangled in the princes hair. 

The prince had to relax himself and his throat to get Dedue’s cock fully sheathed into his throat. He enthusiastically bobbed his head on the large cock as it hit the inside of his cheek before readjusting for it to hit the back of his throat. Dedue’s patting encouraged him to take it deeper into his throat. He massaged his lovers tight globes before fisting the parts of the cock he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Dimitri’s head bobbed matching the rhythm of his fist on the base of the cock causing Dedue to groan into his fist. The animalistic sound turned on the younger to suck and lick and bring his lover to a finish. 

He didn’t mean to, but his hand held Dimitri’s head in place as he came into Dimitri’s hot mouth, two weeks of bitter cum shot down his throat and finished onto his tongue. Dimitri pulled off the Duscur’s cock, guzzling his lovers cum, thick and hot down his throat from not masturbating for two weeks. 

“Your highness-“ Dedue voice filled with concern, but Dimitri held up a hand to stop him. Dimitri locked eyes with him before opening his mouth to reveal the cum mixed with saliva on his tongue, thick and white and dribbling down his chin from showing off to Dedue. Dedue swallowed hard at the sight. The pink tongue with cum splattered onto it, his cum. On his prince. The hand that was previously on his head travelled to tilt his chin up to get a better look and two fingers plunged into his mouth, swirling the cum and playing with Dimitris tongue pinching it between his fingers. 

“Swallow…” the single word and Dimitri complied and swallowed in the sexiest manner, head tilted back and opening his mouth to show his work. Dedue patted his head affectionately while he pink lips wrapped around the head to suck the remaining cum to not waste a single drop, slurping the tip of the soft cock before tucking it back into his pants. 

“Thank you your highness-“ “Dimitri.” “Dimitri…” he leans down to kiss Dimitri and felt Dimitri take his hand into his own and pushing his fingers past his own waistband.

“I’m needing a bit of assistance as well now.” Dedue’s fingers lifted the waistband to glance into Dimitri’s smallcloth. His eyes met with the sexiest sight he’s ever seen. While his prince sucked his cock, he came untouched covering his own softening cock and smallcloth in sticky cum and sweet smelling slick. Dimitri held Dedue's wrist, looking at Dedue from the top of his eyelashes, mustering enough 'acting' to look decently embarrassed. 

  
“What do I do-“ Dimitri let out a small shriek when Dedue without saying anything lifted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before running back to their dorms where he could service his prince properly with his mouth in their bed. Dimitri's shriek turned into sweet laughter when he felt Dedue's secure hold around his thighs as he ran as fast as he could through the halls and back to their dormitory. It was more exciting for Dimitri, like a fun ride, and he was definitely going to have another _fun ride_ later. 

There was no way another noble could make him as happy as he was with Dedue, producing the happiest laughter that could be heard throughout the quiet night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of horni Dimitri !! ! 
> 
> jk I'm not gonna stop the self-indulgent fics will continue. I hope you all enjoy needy bottom Dimitri as much as I do.


	3. Chapter 3

Dedue settled his needy prince onto the plush pillows before tearing off his lovers pants and looking at the smallcloth, slick leaking out from the sides of the smallcloth onto his fair thighs. The elder carefully tugged on the smallcloth, removing it from Dimitri's hips and off his legs, his eyes never tearing away from the slick that formed a thin bridge between the smallcloth and Dimitri's mess. He held the smallcloth stained with white cum and sweet transparent slick in his hand, watching the thick fluids drip messily. 

" _ Dedue _ ," Dimitri moaned loud and needy, his arms wrapped around a pillow. The prince gasped loudly as he watched Dedue bring the smallcloth to his mouth and proceeded to suck and lick the cum and slick off it the way someone would lick the sorbet off the spoon, tongue twisting and licking to make sure not to waste a single drop before diving in to the meal again. Dimitri moaned deliciously at the sight, his hips suddenly feeling a loss. The elder locked eyes with his needy prince who was lying on his back as he teased him by dragging his tongue flat on the deliciously stained smallcloth.

Dimitri made a high pitched whining noise before lifting his hips and his fingers spread his plump buttocks apart so Dedue could have a perfect view of his half-hard cock and the pink rim of his hole, glistening with a stronger scent of sweet-smelling slick. "You can eat from here too." he whined and pouted. He only recently discovered that the Duscur man loved his pouty face, while he found it unnecessary information as it doesn't help him much in public, it helped him plenty in the bedroom. And he had been using it every single time to get his way from the Duscur man.

Dedue found it in him to resist his prince, sucking the cum clean off the white smallcloth. Dimitri pouted before rolling off his back and onto his front. He got on his knees and bent, face pressed into the pillows and ass in the air. " _ Please Dedue~ _ " he whined sweetly into the pillow his hands scrambling to pull himself apart to show his lover. The white haired man with his patience like steel didn't budge, but his free hand took the wrist of his prince and guided his smaller fingers, placing the pads of his fingers onto his hole.

  
  


"Prepare yourself and I will consider it." 

  
  


Dimitri, shocked, turned back to look at Dedue who was smirking down at him. "That's not fair... you know that I do not know how..." one of Dimitri's fingers circled his hole, unsure of how to enter himself. Sure, it would be easy as his fingers were smaller, but his fingers were shorter than Dedue's. He doubted that even with his fingers swirling inside his warmth, he would be able to reach any good spots to force himself to cum. He's taken Dedue's fingers and Dedue's _thick, long_ _and_ _veiny_ cock, what were his own fingers compared to that goliath, but he couldn't do it. 

Seems the prince got distracted by his own thoughts, but no matter. He knew that the prince did not know how to masturbate using his hole despite him loving Dedue's fingers in that tight cavern. He just wanted to tease him a little if he did end up pushing his small fingers in. His fingers spread both round cheeks apart before his tongue and mouth dove in to lick the cum and slick from his lovers bottom. 

The prince taken by surprise shouted at the sudden wetness and hard grip on both his hips, dragging him closer to Dedue. He wrapped his arms around the pillow to suppress his moans and scramble for purchase while his love licked him like the first meal he's ever had in days. He could feel the mouth slurping at slick, licking him clean from the sticky mess he made. Dimitri shivered and moaned into the pillow, his cock twitching from needing friction. One of his hands let go of the pillow to find its way around his own cock, pulling and jerking it messily. 

Dedue caught the prince's wrist and held it, preventing him from further bringing himself to another release. " _ Dedue~ _ " he heard the prince's desperate voice moan his name while his mouth moved to lick and suck closer to the rim of the omegas hole, teasing him how he was so close and yet not servicing his prince. He could feel a demand on the tip of the prince's tongue, he was just waiting for his prince to break and cry from the pleasure. 

Tears started slipping out of his eyes from the height of pleasure, but Dedue continued to tease him. "Please let me touch my cock!" he whined, needy and adorable. The elder pulled away to see the smaller cock weeping with precum, twitching and so inviting with cum and slick sticking to it, just begging for Dedue to put it into his mouth and suck. But that would be giving Dimitri his pleasure, and he needed to punish the prince. 

  
  


"It wouldn't be a punishment if I let you do what you wanted." Dedue said against his soft plump butt sending vibrations to his spine. He watched his sensitive prince shiver before placing a kiss and a small bite before going back to licking the prince between his cheeks. His prince had the sweetest moans muffled into his pillow, but he could hear them nevertheless.

  
  


"Dedue I'm going to die,  _ please _ !" Dimitri couldn't take how his lovers tongue would drag up and down just above his hole, licking it clean but never entering. He could feel the stickiness on his own cock, waiting to be cleaned by his mouth. Dedue wouldn't give in just yet to his prince just because his crocodile tears were slipping from his eyes. He knew Dimitri better than anyone, and his prince loved being teased and being forced onto the brink of release, and loved being unable to.

His hand let go of Dimitri's wrist, which immediately went back to his side to cling to the pillow as he sobbed into it. " _ Please Dedue please I need you inside pleasepleaseplease~ _ " he whined through his tears. Dedue wished he could see his princes face, but he decided to give him what he wanted after begging so sweetly. His tongue dragged one final time before his fingers entered the rim of his omega princes hole, causing him to jerk back and shout into the pillow. 

He fit two fingers into the hole before pumping, the sweet slick that gathered spilling out onto the princes thighs and unattended cock. His fingers twisting and massaging the hot slicked walls trying to find the one bundle of nerves that gets Dimitri practically shaking in his arms. Dedue knows he found it when he presses the sweet spot and Dimitri's walls clentch around his fingers so deliciously. He presses and massages the spot as Dimitri shakes like a leaf in his arms, a string of moans and cries follow suit. 

Dedue licked around his fingers at the rim teasing and rubbing the prostate, before pulling out his fingers. Dimitri turned his head around, tear stained face and eyes hazy with lust. "Dedue?" he says softly, before he felt his thighs shake and quiver. 

The older male pushed his tongue past the rim of Dimitri’s hole and started pistoning his tongue in and out of the prince. More tears slipped from his eyes as he melted against the heat and wetness of Dedue’s tongue, strong hands gripping his thighs till they bruised.

“ _ Dedue Dedue Dedue _ !” Dimitri moaned as he pushed his hips back, trying to get his tongue to lick him deeper. He felt his eyes roll back in pleasure when Dedue slurped loudly and continued to rim him at a fast pace. 

The Duscur pulled away to flip his prince over gently onto his back. He missed seeing his princes needy face. His hands supporting Dimitri’s back and taut abdomen, he turned to see the prince with tears rolling down his cheeks and saliva leaking from the prince's open mouth. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as his hand travelled to tug his cock again. 

“Mmmm…” Dimitri moaned as he teased the precum forming on his own cock. His small hands stroking his cock fit around it perfectly, but in Dedue’s larger hands it was small and cute, easily swallowed into his mouth. 

“Mmmm- ah! Dedue!” the prince played with his small cock as he moaned his lovers name, turning the said man on as he watched. He lifted the princes thighs to wrap around his shoulders as he continued to rim the prince.

“Ahh!! Dedue!” His hands let go of his cock to clutch onto the Duscur man’s hair who serviced him between his thighs. In a few moments, cum spilled from Dimitri’s cock onto his abdomen, the prince tightening his grip on the elders hair. 

Dedue licked his lips as he moved away from the prince, his slick dribbling down his chin as he wiped it onto his thumb and licking it. Dimitri’s eyes were too unfocused to watch the process while Dedue got off the bed to wipe off the slick and cum with a wet rag. 

He kisses the crown of Dimitri’s head while he’s still sleepy from masturbating. “Thank you Dedue.” Dimitri felt loved and he snuggled into Dedue’s hand, before he left again to rinse the rag and join him in bed. 

“Anything for you my prince.” Dedue settled into bed with his prince, as he snuggled up against the Duscur, twisting and rubbing like a cat before he got comfortable and slept. Dedue stroked Dimitri’s hair as he fell asleep and joined him soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peace this is the end of the dimidue pwp thanks for sticking around folks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm spending my entire GD gameplay just worried about Dimitri can you believe this.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
